pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
May (anime)
May (ハルカ Haruka'') is a fairly young Pokémon Coordinator currently traveling through various regions and competing in Pokémon Contests. She started her journey traveling through the Hoenn region accompanying Ash and Brock along with her brother Max. She appears in a few episodes of Pokemon Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension, where she traveled to Sinnoh to enter the Wallace Cup. When Ash and Brock leave for Sinnoh, she goes to Johto alone without Max. May's Biography May is a Pokémon coordinator from Petalburg City and is the daughter of the Petalburg City Gym Leader, Norman, and sister of Max. She meets Ash Ketchum in Hoenn and starts traveling with him after obtaining her first Pokémon, Torchic. She has rivalries from some contest participants, Drew, Harley, and Jessie of Team Rocket, and goes on to win many contests. She is in 4 Pokemon movies. She picked Torchic as her first pokemon and Squirtle as her first Kanto pokemon. May is generally a very sweet, fun-loving, caring, kind-hearted, and a brave person. But sometimes a real go-getter type of confident person. When it comes to certain things, she can be a glass half-full type of a straight woman that she is, even though she is a very nice person. But she can have a tougher side sometimes, such as when she argues with her brother, Max. Despite that they argue once in a while, she has definitely shown that she really deeply cares for her brother and at times she helps people especially ones with romance problems and sometimes May has a tendency to rely on luck once in a while when it comes to certain things. She really loves cute pokemon and flashy techniques, and competing in contests. She really loves making her own Pokéblock with recipes that she thinks up, including ones she calls "May's Purple Surprise" and "May's Pink Surprise" while everyone else rejected them after tasting them, the only ones who liked her Purple Surprise are her Munchlax and Jessie. When May saw a contest battle for the first time, she decided to become a coordinator. She then had to overcome her fear of bug type Pokémon by raising her Wurmple into a Beautifly. While Ash and Brock chose to travel to Sinnoh, May decides to follow her rivals to Johto. However, she meets up with Ash, Brock, and Dawn in Sinnoh, wearing a green bandanna like the character Pokémon Emerald, then sometime later participates in the Wallace Cup. Dawn once referred to her as "Princess" which makes the fact that she has an unknown identification believable. After narrowly losing to Dawn in the Wallace Cup Finals, she leaves the group to continue her journey in Johto. May has a unique taste for food. She loves to taste many different types of food. As a Coordinator, May was able to learn more about Pokemon, and her knowledge became greater during her journey in both Hoenn and Kanto for her contests that she competes in, that she can come up with different types of attacks. She was also able use these combination's in battle. For example she would use her Combusken's Fire Spin and her Squirtle's Bubble to create a combination of Fire and Water. Which was dubbed by Lillian's Medichan as a Fire and Water Whirlwind. She was able to knockout Drew's Flygon and his Absol. During her journey she won numerous ribbons in both Hoenn and Kanto and she is still using those skills and talents in Johto currently. But May did reappear during the Sinnoh saga in four episodes Meeting Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn and Zoey for the Wallace Cup. May also has a personal ending theme song called I Won't Lose also called Haruka's theme in Japan in two episodes of the Pokemon anime's Kanto battle frontier saga the theme was used as background music in Curbing the Crimson Tide! and again in the next episode What I Did For Love!. It was also used during the Sinnoh Wallace Cup saga. Pokémon May's Team Freed Ribbons Grand Festival ranking May placed in the following Grand Festival competitions: *Hoenn Grand Festival (Top 8) *Kanto Grand Festival (Top 4) Episodes Generally, May appeared in the episode frequently when travelling with Ash in the Hoenn region. However, she briefly appeared in Sinnoh and accompanies Ash, Dawn, and Brock to the Wallace Cup. These are the episodes that May appeared in Sinnoh. May also battled with Dawn but narrowly lost. *Our Cup Runneth Over *A Full Course Tag Battle *Staging a Heroes' Welcome *Prunning a Passel of Pals *Strategy with a Smile Voice Actresses * '''Veronica Taylor (Seasons 6-8) * Michelle Knotz (Season 9) * Midori Kawana (Japanese) * Nicoline van Doorn (Dutch) Trivia *May is the only character to meet all of Ash's traveling companions, with the exception of Iris and Dento. *May is the only character from Pokemon: Advanced Series ''to make an actual appearance in ''Pokemon: Diamond and Pearl; other characters such as Max, Drew, Solidad, Caroline, Norman and Harley only made non-speaking cameos. *In May 2010, a CoroCoro scan revealed that May had won the Johto Grand Festival; however, Ash, Dawn and Brock never acknowledge this in the series. *May was the only character to give a personal narration of her introduction in the series. *In the Advanced Generation ''series, May was 10 years old. As of the ''Diamond and Pearl series, May appears to be 12 or 13 years old. *In the episode brave the wave while May was taking off her clothes, she appeared to never take her gloves off. Gallery may 59.jpg|May's Hoenn Clothes may 99.jpg|May's fantasy of winning the Grand Festival File:250px-MayDiamondPearl.png|May in her Emerald based outfit File:May3.jpg|May's appearance in the Wallace Cup File:DawnvsMay-BattleForTheCup.png|May and Dawn battling in the Wallace Cup May.jpg|May with her Eevee-egg. File:May_96.jpg|At the end File:06-advanceshippingan.gif|With her Bulbasaur M2 0002.jpg|May in her noblewoman's or princess gown from movie 8 It's May!!.png|May and her Beautifly May!!!!.png|May and Wartortle Ash and His Friend.png|May, Ash, Max and Brock Awesome Sir Aaron.png|Pokemon 8th Movie Poster Pokemon Anime.png|Ash, May, Brock, Max and Proffesor Birch Max15.jpg|With Max May (Anime)!!.png|May at the Opening Images (1).jpg|All Pokemon Main Characters (except Iris and Dent) LittleMay.png|Young May May232313323.png|May and her Skitty May75332235456.png|May's appearance in the Wallace Cup #2 Brock 7.jpg|Brock and May May 2.jpg|May Smiling in Petalburg Forest May 3.jpg May 4.jpg May 5.jpg May 6.jpg May 7.jpg|May, preparing to call out Torchic May 8.jpg May 9.jpg|May calling back Torchic May 10.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Coordinators Category:Ash's Companions Category:Wallace Cup Competetors Category:Grand Festival Competetors